venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights At VenturianTale
Game= Five Nights At VenturianTale is an indie single-player horror game created by Isaac Frye based on the popular game Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. It involves the player sitting in front of the Frye's laptop checking security camera screens and looking around the rooms of the Frye household. The four Frye siblings; Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra appear in this game, but they are not normal; they are dark figures with gaping mouths and glowing eyes. Four RolePlaying characters, which includes Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer, also make an appearance in this game, but only during Night 8. Like the siblings, they are dark figures with gaping mouths and glowing eyes, with the possible exception of Jimmy Casket, who, unlike the other enemies in the game, appears to be a true human being instead of a dark figure. The game was played twice on the VenturianTale YouTube channel, once by Jordan and once by Bethany. Three demos of the game also appear on Isaac's YouTube channel as well. The game itself is pretty simple, with almost no story or background, but it does provide a fun and terrifying experience for the player. It was uploaded onto Game Jolt on February 14, 2015 and was last updated on April 6, 2015. Currently, the game has eight nights to choose from, and the current version of the game (1.4.4) has also added a phone guy, whp helps to guide the player from Night 1 to Night 5. A sequel to the game was released on February 17, 2017. In-Game Instructions As written on the How To Play page of the game: The first thing to note is that there are two buttons towards the bottom of your screen. (They will appear if you hover over them) The Red Button turns on your computer and the White Button opens the cameras. Click on the computer to turn it off. VenturianTale characters are wandering all over the house. Keep track of them using the cameras. If one gets into your room, press the red button to get them to leave. If you do not watch them, and they get you by surprise, you will have no chance of stopping them. Check CAM 1 regularly throughout the night, and hold over the spinning wheel to charge it up. If the number reaches 0, Bethany is released to wander the house, and she cannot be stopped. Keep a close watch on Venturian, (starting on night 3,) he will jump in by surprise and give you no chance of stopping him. To stop him, you must watch him and him and never lose track of him. If you know where he is, he will leave you alone. Gameplay The gameplay is, for the most part, identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but there are some twist and turns. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's or any other FNAF fan game, the player can select which night they want to play on the main menu, with Night 1 being the easiest and Night 8 being the hardest. Each night takes place in the same place, which is the Frye Family's old house in Ohio prior to moving to Indiana. There are a total of twelve cameras in the game, all showing a room somewhere in the house.The second floor where the player is, which can be seen on the camera map above CAM 8 and CAM 9 (as identified by the word "You"). The only tool required to play this game is a computer mouse or touchpad, or simply a finger or stylus if the player chooses to play the game on a tablet instead. The player resides in a bedroom that belongs to one of the Frye siblings, at a desk with a laptop. There are two buttons on the bottom of the screen that the player can click. Clicking the white button on the right hand bottom corner will open the cameras. Then, the player will be able to scan all of the rooms to locate each enemy. Clicking the red button will turn on the computer screen. However, it is worth knowing that if the computer is on, the player will be unable to open up the cameras. Clicking on the computer screen will turn it off, which will then allow the player to open the cameras up again. Bethany is one of the starting characters in the game, along with Isaac and Cierra. She resides on CAM 1, and interestingly, CAM 1 actually is a wind-up camera. In this case, the player must click and hold over a spinning wheel and charge it up in order to keep Bethany in that room. This must be done once in awhile, otherwise the player will be in serious trouble. One can determine her condition by looking at the color of CAM 1 (it can be blue, magenta, or red). If the charge number reaches zero, Bethany will escape from CAM 1, which is signified by the playing of the music heard on the main menu. Winding her up again will yield no effect, as she will not reappear regardless. After she leaves, she will appear on some of the other cameras before reaching the player's office. Once she does approach the office, she will darken the room and disable both the camera screen and the computer, making it impossible for her to be stopped. After a few seconds or so, she will then kill the player. Isaac and Cierra, on the other hand, will slowly creep up towards the player. Isaac will start on CAM 7, while Cierra starts on CAM 5. The player must keep a sharp eye on the two and figure out where they are. If any one of them catches up to the player, the office will turn dark as a warning. The player should then click the red button on the bottom left corner, which will turn on the computer and cause the enemies to return to their starting spot, where they will then retry to head back towards the player. If the player does nothing to stop Isaac or Cierra or does not check on them carefully, they will be killed by whoever reaches their room first. Beginning on Night 3, Jordan will appear as a new enemy, starting on CAM 6B. Unlike Isaac and Cierra, Jordan does not walk towards the player's room at all. Instead, he will stay on the first floor for the entire night, walking on a set path around the house. In order to prevent his attack, the player must keep track of Jordan throughout the night, and they cannot lose track of him. If the player does not do this once in awhile or loses track of him, Jordan will kill them without any warning. It should be also noted that a strange screaming noise will be heard whenever Jordan returns to CAM 6B. After the scream, he will repeat the same path that he walked the first time and will keep on walking this path for the whole night until he manages to kill the player. As each night increases, the four enemies get more and more aggressive and will move a lot faster, making it harder for the player to deal with them. However, during Night 8, the siblings are not present at all. Instead, they are replaced by Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer Acachalla, all who are four selected RP characters from the VeturianTale GMOD Let's Play Series. Jimmy Casket will replace Bethany on CAM 1. Spencer will replace Isaac starting on CAM 7. Sally will replace Cierra starting on CAM 5. Papa Acachalla will replace Jordan starting on CAM 6B. Because it is simply a character replacement, Jimmy Casket and the Acachalla Family share the same behavior with the respective character that they replaced, aside from the fact that they are the most aggressive enemies in the game. If the player manages to survive a night, a deep clock chime will be heard. The main game will slowly fade away to reveal a picture of Jordan with the words "6 AM" written in front of him. That picture then fades away to reveal a special picture congratulating the player for beating the night they were playing. However, as said above, if the player dies during their night, they will be jumpscared and killed by the whoever managed to kill them before being brought back to the main menu. Sequel Main Article: Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 A sequel to this game, Five Nights At VenturianTale 2, The game was released on February 17, 2017, making it Isaac's first game in over two years. Multiple teasers and pictures were released on his Instagram profile. A trailer was released on the VenturianTale YouTube one day prior to the game's release. The following day, Venturian did his own gameplay of the game. Comparison Between the Original and Sequel The original FNAVT and its sequel have a few similarities within each other, including: *A night selection menu on the main menu. *The VenturianTale crew being the main enemies. *The game taking place at VenturianTale's house. *Some of the sounds heard in the original are reused in the sequel. *deviantART being used to create the characters. At the same time, there are a bunch of differences, which include the following: *The sequel only has five nights. The original has eight. *In the sequel, players roam around the VenturianTale house while running intruders. In the original, the player is a security guard who must check the house cameras and keep the enemies away from them before it is too late. *The appearance of the four enemies are different between the two games. *The sequel takes place at the new house in Indiana. The original takes place at the old house in Ohio. *There is a tutorial that gives instructions to the player during the first night in the sequel. The original had written instructions on the main menu instead. *Phone guy is absent in the sequel. *In the sequel, the length of the night depends on the night selected. In the original, the length of each night is the same amount. *Jimmy Casket and the Acachalla Familty are no longer present in the sequel. *The sequel's main menu, for strange reasons, lacks the title of the game. The title is present on the original game's main menu. Trivia *This is one of three games that was created by Isaac Frye; the other two Brandi Says Hi and Five Nights At VenturianTale 2. **This is also the first game that a Frye family member has made. *On gamejolt.com, the creator of the game is VT_HomelessGoomba. *This game is Isaac's most played game. *Game Jolt lists the game as All Ages ''with no additional warnings, despite the horrifying moments that may be present. *Five Nights at VenturianTale is a free game and can be played on gamejolt.com or downloaded from the site, just like the rest of Issac's games. However, the online version tends to be more buggy and is slightly outdated. *The characters were created by editing Bethany's deviantART pictures of the siblings and RP characters, with the original pictures of the siblings making several cameos throughout the game. **However, Jimmy Casket and Spencer are possible exceptions because they do not appear on Bethany's deviantART. *The music that plays while on the main menu is an extended version of VenturianTale's ''Five Nights at Freddy's Let's Play intro theme, which, in turn, is a complete remix of the VenturianTale theme: Strangled by McFarland BEATS (Matt McFarland). **This music is also heard when Bethany and Jimmy Casket escape from CAM 1. *Unlike Five Nights At Freddy's and its fan games, the player have access to all nights at the startup. **Five Nights At Freddy's and its fan games, the game lacks a custom night. *The game was only mentioned on Instagram by Isaac. *Bethany and Jimmy Casket are the only characters not to have glowing eyes. **Instead, Bethany has a face that resembles Jane the Killer from Creepypasta, while Jimmy Casket has a normal (but very menacing) face. *CAM 1 is a possible reference to Five Nights At Freddy's 2, where the player must wind up the music box to prevent the Puppet (aka the Marionette) from escaping from the box. *When the player clicks the red button on the bottom left corner, a picture from Five Nights at Freddy's shows up on the computer screen. *Phone Guy (if the player is using Version1.4.4) is voiced by YouTube user Gutiotyu. The video with the phone calls he created can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOgfCTn3VfY **Also, when phone guy is talking, a phone icon appears on the top left corner, which then disappears after the call is finished. This phone icon is the same icon used for Apple's IPhone whenever the person using the phone wants to end a call. ***Clicking on the icon will cause phone guy to stop talking for the rest of the night, although once phone guy finishes talking himself, the icon will automatically disappear. *If the player is using Version 1.4.3 (which is currently the online version despite Game Jolt claiming that the online version is 1.4.4), there is an error during Night 1, where after 4 AM ends, the whole night is over. In other words, the time skips 5 AM and jumps from 4 AM to 6 AM, making the night one hour shorter than usual. It can be proven here (at about 7:18 in the video): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JDFqxkGvfY **The older versions of the game before Version 1.4.3 do include 5 AM before Night 1 ends, so it is unknown why the error exists in Version 1.4.3 only. ***This error was fixed in version 1.4.4. However the 5AM during that night still lasts shorter that the 5AM during the rest of the nights. *The game was created using Clickteam Fusion 2.5. External Link *http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-venturiantale/49326 |-|Gallery= FNAVT.jpg|The Gamejolt banner. JCASKETNIGHT8.png|Jimmy Casket on CAM 1 during Night 8. Jimmy Casket will replace Bethany during Night 8. ACACHALLANIGHT8.png|Sally, Spencer and Papa Acachalla on CAM 3 during Night 8. The Acachalla Family will replace Cierra, Isaac and Jordan during Night 8. fnavtoffice.jpg|The player's office during Night 1 NIGHT 8 COMPLETE! - Five Nights At VenturianTale Gameplay|The full gameplay of Night 8 of the game. This video was uploaded on Isaac's channel upon the release of Version 1.4. ACACHALLA FAMILY NIGHT 8! - Five Nights At VenturianTale Update|A demo of Night 8 from the game. This video can be found on Isaac's channel and was created prior to the 1.4 update. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE Horror Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|Gameplay of Five Nights at VenturianTale. This video can be found on Isaac's channel and was uploaded on February 14, 2015, the same day the game was added to gamejolt.com. BFHOR.png|Bethany on CAM 1 during Night 5. This is the camera where players have to wind up the hud to keep Bethany in that room. VENTHOR.png|Jordan on CAM 6B during Night 3, the first night when he appears. HGHOR.png|Isaac on CAM 7 during Night 1. fnavttitlescreen.png|The game's startup screen featuring Isaac on the right. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE! FNAF Horror Fan Game|Gameplay with Jordan Frye. SCARY FNAF FAN GAME! - Five Nights At VenturianTale|Gameplay with Bethany Frye. |-|Project Devlog= Feb 14, 2015: The BETA Is Released! I hope the game works well for everyone! The new download of the game I added should change the resolution for you if you do not have 1920x1080! Let me know how things are working, and please let me know about any bugs! :) Feb 15, 2015: Game update 2/15/2015 Version 1.1 of the game is up for download. I adjusted the difficulty of nights 3 through 7 to make the game switch from easy to hard not so suddenly. Enjoy! :) Feb 15, 2015: Ver. 1.2 Game Update 2/15/2014 Version 1.2 of Five Nights At VenturianTale is up! Changes: Added new sound when you catch someone in your room. Added new sound when Jordan fails to catch you and resets his path. Changed Jordan’s difficulty on nights 5 through 7. You must now watch him more often. Feb 15, 2015: Ver. 1.2.5 Update Version 1.2.5 Now you can click on the computer to turn off the screen more quickly after pressing the Red Button. Now when someone is in your room the room becomes dark, making it look more scary. Feb 16, 2015: Night 2-7 are now easier! Ver. 1.3. Version 1.3 is now available! I recommend that you re-download the game. :) night 2-7 had lots of difficulty issues, and I changed some things to make it play more smoothly! The transition from easy to hard should be much more smooth now, and not so sudden. Feb 16, 2015: 2/16/2015 Ver. 1.3.5 Update! Version 1.3.5 Update. Changes: Removed a bug allowing for players’ deaths in cases they should have lived. Feb 16, 2015: Download again to fix bugs! Ver. 1.3.6 Version 1.3.6 Update. Changes: Removes bug that caused ImmortalKyodai to kill you much to fast, and sometimes give you a 0% chance of survival. Feb 16, 2015: New Acachalla Family Night 8! Update Version 1.4. Changes: Added an 8th night starring the Acachalla family. This is the hardest night in the game! Feb 16, 2015: Vers. 1.4.2 Bug Fix Update Version 1.4.2 Update. Changes: Fixes multiple bugs that may cause you to die when you shouldn’t. Re-download the game to get the newest version, you’ll be more likely to survive! :D Feb 17, 2015: Now Available Without Download! There is now NO download required! Play the game right from the page. :) Bookmark the game and come back to play anytime! It will always be up-to-date with the newest version. :) Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:VenturianTale Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Isaac Frye Category:2015 video games